Hidden Truth
by Tajala
Summary: One Shot: Harry comes to the room of requirement and finds something out about his arch enemy that he never thought could be true. slash HPMDOC


Hidden Truth

Storming into the room of requirement, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and right now a really pissed of boy stopped dead in his tracks, his magic crackling around him. He came here to rant and destroy something, and now… he had wished for a few things to shatter… but in the middle of the room was a big four poster bed and lying on that bed was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Exactly the person Harry wanted to see. And he was not alone.

In his arms was another person. Both sat up startled at the noise the door had made. Harry got the full few of two naked bodies. He had no chance to miss the fact that the Slytherin Prince wasn't with a pretty girl, but with a handsome young man with blue eyes and long wavy brown hair. He had to admit that both looked gorgeous beside each other. Although nobody knew it, Harry was gay. He had figured it out after the incident with Cho and now he only kept quiet, because he didn't need more bad publicity from articles in the Daily Prophet. And the other reason that hindered him from getting a boyfriend was the possibility of that person being killed when he had to finally face Voldemort. But at the sight of those two in front of him, desire swept like a wave through his body. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, so not to finally loose the last control he had, he turned on his heels to run out of the room, when the voice of Draco Malfoy stopped him.

"Harry", the Slytherin called nothing more, but that one word, not only a word but his given name, let the Gryffindor freeze on the spot. Slowly he turned around, too shocked to say a word.

His arch enemy only looked at him and than asked "Did your stupid little friends piss you of like that?"

Noticing the anger that flared up in Harry's eyes, he started to chuckle. "They will never understand you. For them you're only the Golden Boy, their hero, the one who's supposed to do everything right."

Finally Harry got back to his senses to spat back "And you know that how?"

In that same soft voice the Slytherin had used for his little speech he answered arrogantly "I have watched you for the last six years, do you really think I didn't notice." while he talked Malfoy got up from the bed to walk over to Harry who in return just stared at his naked body. And than Draco smiled at him, a real smile not a smirk or an evil smile but a straight to the heart smile, that sent little shivers running down Harry's spine. He wasn't prepared when the blonde leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on the surprised Gryffindor's lips. When he pulled back he saw the dazed look on Harry's face. Before he was able to comprehend what had happened, Draco pressed their lips together a second time. He felt like he was falling as too strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a second pair of lips was pressed on his neck. Draco's right hand was in his hair and the other one on his hips. As they came up for air Harry looked behind him to see the boy who was previously lying on the bed holding him tightly to a strong but also naked chest.

His thoughts were running circles in his head as he tried to understand their reasons. Was it all a plot from the Dark Lord or was Draco Malfoy getting insane and who was the other boy? Confused as he was, he almost didn't hear the whispered words from the Slytherin. "This behind you is Kiro, my boyfriend. You probably don't know him, he's from Ravenclaw.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Harry managed to whisper back. "Because we wanted you for a long time", was the chuckled answer from the blue eyed Ravenclaw. The sweet voice that he heard for the first time sent shivers over his body. "And I'm a Malfoy, I always get what I want" was the drawled replay from the beautiful Slytherin. We should sit down on the bed and continue this conversation there. It will be way more comfortable then standing around. When they were all seated and both naked boys had each put on a pair of black pants, they started talking again.

"I thought you were called the Slytherin Sex God, as in having as many girls as possible in your bed" Harry stuttered. Kiro started laughing, a deep full laugh that vibrated through the Gryffindor's body. Draco smirked.

"You don't really believe those stories. The gossip mill is always running high but nothing about those rumors is true. In fact I'm happy with my boyfriend."

How long have you been together and how did you manage to keep it a secret and why do you want me in on this", the questions finally poured out of Harry.

"First of all, did we watch _you_ for a long time…" Kiro started to explain.

"We even ended up together when we met each other on top of the astronomy tower, after I fought with you again. I was totally down and Kiro just showed up…" Draco continued. "I threatened him, to leave me alone, and so on and so on. We started arguing, then talking and finally kissing, as we realized we wanted both the same boy….and after a while also a few other tings." Kiro blushed at that point. "But you were still on our mind. And here you are. So now that you know everything about us, your turn to tell us what your friends did."

"Obviously you know me pretty well, because you knew right away what was wrong. And that's the point they don't although they are my best friends. They expect me to be some super hero to defeat Voldemort, but I can't do it alone. I'm not immortal." Harry cried and than shocked he clapped his hand over his mouth. He shouldn't have said that. Lucius Malfoy was a known Death Eater after all, and his son was supposed to be one in training. He tried to wriggle away from them but Kiro's arms were holding him in place.

"Harry….listen to me. This is important for you to know, but if you talk in front of the wrong people, we all will be dead. Kiro and I are not Death Eaters although our parents are. And we won't be one if you can help us to get out of it." Draco was whispering frantically, hoping and wishing that Harry was believing him. Kiro was also looking closely at the Gryffindor, when Draco continued. "With this information, you're able to destroy us, and everything we ever had. We're secretly working on getting others out. It's just really difficult. Most of them have to face their families if they switch sides in this war. It would help if you could talk to them. The Slytherins believe me, but they also need someone who can convince them that they will be safe and protected if their families go after them."

Harry stared at them wordlessly. "I have to think about it, please give me some time", was all, the black haired boy managed to say before he got off the bed and left the room of requirement in a hurry.

He felt like his heart was breaking as he walked away from the two young men. And that was the point, when he knew, he had to risk it. Maybe loosing everything: his old friends or the help from the whole wizarding world, to give them a chance.

After another moment he took off running back to where he came from. Harry burst through the door to the room of requirement.

At the loud "bang" the door made as it connected with the wall, Draco jumped of the bed. "What the he…!" He couldn't say more because he was silenced by an eager Gryffindor who had thrown himself in the Slytherin's arms. Startled and out of reflex Draco wrapped his arms around the other teen, and than he was pulled to the bed where an equally shocked Ravenclaw sat. In a heap they landed on top of the blue eyed boy.

"I'm soooo sorry. Of course I want to be with you two. I also liked you Draco for quite some time I just never acted on my feelings and I'm sure when I know you, Kiro, better I can also like you very much. I will of course help you with the Slytherins too. How could I say no, if they want to help us, I help them".

"Harry, love, you're rambling. What brought this on?" Kiro asked still shocked but already smiling. What even more startled the Ravenclaw was the kiss he got as answer. "Can we talk later… please?" Harry pleaded. "I want to be just yours for now." And with that Harry turned around to kiss Draco forcefully on the mouth. Who in return moaned into the kiss and only tightened the hold on the green eyed boy. Slowly they broke apart. Just for the Slytherin to be kissed again but that time from Kiro. Without loosing any time they started undressing each other. The fact that Draco and Kiro only wore pants to begin with helped to speed everything up. Things got pretty heated up only by touching and kissing each other.

When Kiro and Draco started to kiss and lick their way down the Gryffindor's neck and chest at the same time, Harry was lost. The feelings were overwhelming him. He was only able to make small noises of encouragement. His eyes were closed tightly as he enjoyed the things the other two were doing to his body. It felt like heaven to him as his body was worshipped with each new kiss. While Kiro distracted him by sucking on his neck, to mark him, Draco took his whole length into his mouth. Harry arched his body into the delicious warmth of Draco's mouth. He never felt anything like this before. When the blond Slytherin started to prepare his green eyed lover, Harry gasped and started to pull away a little but the Ravenclaw held him tightly in his arms and soothed him with sweet words. "It's going to hurt a little bit, but you'll enjoy it after a while my sweet love."

Draco was still sucking on his member while his fingers probed and stretched Harry's entrance. "Draco is really good at this. He was my first too and it was incredible and wonderful being with him and being filled. You'll love it, I promise." Kiro whispered. When the Slytherin finally entered him, Harry felt like he was flying. Kiro was pressed to his side, rubbing his own erection against the Gryffindor. All three lost the ability to speak at the amazing feeling of being together. Their climax was drawing closer as they enjoyed being in each other's arms. When their orgasm finally hit, it felt earth shattering to them. Harry cried out Draco's name, while the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw cried out Harry's name.

Afterwards they lay entangled on the bed. Before sleep could overtake them, Harry kissed his two lovers lovingly. He looked deep into the beautiful silver eyes of his Slytherin lover and into the deep blue eyes of his Ravenclaw lover and whispered

"On angels wings, I'm flying, higher and higher,

soaring,

the wind carries me,

I can't fall as long as it blows,

no worries,

free,

when I'm eventually falling you catch me,

my love,

holding me tight,

never letting go,

forever yours,

till I fly again,

to always be caught in your arms."


End file.
